Glitch
by Prander
Summary: From the annals of Treasure Planet! Captain Amelia never was one to turn away from an adventure. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. :) Written exclusively for a Treasure Planet fan from Deviantart. Hope you enjoy!


**Glitch**

Captain Amelia sat quietly at her chart table, in her great room, sipping her tea and listening to the sounds of the ship. Nothing but the usual bustle, with food vendor boys calling from the quay side and the harbor quartermaster directing the usual flow of freight and goods about the docks. Her ship was at anchor, having made port not more than three hours ago, and she could be grateful that the usual chaos had died down quickly enough. In fact, her afternoon tea was remarkably peaceful.

That Arrow. He was wonderfully invaluable and lived for the ordering of his Captain's ship so that she could tend to the higher duties of command.

Amelia sat forward, casting an eye over her maps and logbook laid out on the table.

Not that there was much to attend too, at the moment. The only drawback to being Captain is that for the sake of appearances she stayed at anchor with her ship, while her band of rowdies on the other hand could immediately be unleashed upon brothel and tavern.

_Oh, well. _

She set down her tea and stood up with a sigh, slapping her knees lightly, and straightening her jacket before walking over to the starboard porthole. She opened it to sniff the breeze and happened to catch a glimpse of herself in her floor length wardrobe mirror.

She paused, turning and admiring herself, noting her delightfully narrow waist and alluring hips, the perky swell of her bosom and sweeping long legs. She turned her back, lifting her coattails for a moment and noting the wonderfully delicious apple she called her backside. What was her secret?

Why, her thigh length jackboots of course. They did marvelous things for her already quite sexy legs. And her ass. Yes, Amelia was well admired on these docks as she strode along in her favorite heeled wear, Arrow staunchly two paces behind her and warding off the most obvious stares.

The leggy and luscious feline Captain of the Legacy never failed to attract them and even among her own crew, what with her form hugging, cream colored slacks, it always amused her how the cabin boys tried to sneak peeks between her legs.

That was the fault of her officers tunic. While the long tails hid her pretty bottom, it focused attention on her lap and thighs and so, since she could do nothing about having to keep said bottom hidden, Amelia made sure her uniform slacks were as tight as possible. She bent slightly to look, smoothing the fabric down with both hands just below her midsection, noting how you could indeed see the outline of her sex, so tight was her dress.

_ Perfect._

That was how she enjoyed wearing it, feeling the fabric riding snugly between her lips. And why not? The jacket also covered her nipples and she was profoundly proud of them as well and would have shown them off blatantly through her blouse had her station not required the uniform.

Her station. That was where Amelia had her most fun. Her reputation was impeccable and beyond question, and she easily cultivated the image of the beautiful and courageous Captain who seemed unaware of how sexually provocative she could be..

No one person was the wiser that Amelia knew full well how good she looked and she delighted in inspiring those naughty thoughts and stares. How delicious to be so slutty without anyone daring to think those things of you. It made the game something to be savored.

But a touchy lonely at times and a little boring.

True, Amelia could return to her family estates by couch and discretely arrange to wrap her legs around one of Madam Portell's girls, but she didn't often get the chance. The only delight she had from those weekends was the wisp of a rumor following her back to port that the famous Captain Amelia indulged her lesbian lusts with golden haired beauties as long legged as she was.

Why not? Savoring a pussy was in her nature. And if things proved to be too tedious aboard ship, later tonight she would make ready for bed and simply do the deed herself as she cleaned herself at days end. Yes, she _was_ that agile. Such dexterity was inherent to her feline race. She wondered what most men would think if they witnessed her performing the act on herself.

"The cum would run like rum." She rhymed sweetly at the mirror. Then she took a last look out the window and turned back with a sigh, coming around her chart table and sitting down with a lavish flick of her coattails.

She had just taken up her porcelain setting, leaning back and crossing her long legs, blowing on her tea, when it happened. There was a static ripple of Saint Elmo's fire along the top braces of the room and Amelia looked up, her pretty mouth open in obvious surprise. But then a moment later her wide, green eyes softened with recognition.

"Oh, _bother._" She huffed..

Then her bedroom door exploded.

The wooden door leading back to Amelia's private chambers blew into fragments as if it had struck by round shot. There was a warbling pop of air with a slight smell of ozone and then an armored figured appeared out of thin air, tucked up and rolling into the room in one smooth motion.

**ooo**

Sergeant Calhoun slammed down onto her armored boots and came up into a combat ready stance all in one motion. Her plasma rifle snapped up immediately, her own pretty lips snarling out a threat.

"Eat plasma, mother fu..." she stopped as she realized she was suddenly glowering at her own reflection. Her face came up, looking down over the barrel of her weapon and noting her own spunky blond hair and blue eyes, complete with a few dirty smudges on her face. For once those eyes lacked their customary intensity as she stood there blinking in surprise at herself. How had she ended up looking into a mirror? She lowered the weapon, straightened up...and turned to observe Amelia quietly sipping her tea.

Amelia, completely unfazed, stared back at her surprise guest with a bemused little smile.

"Good day." She said.

Calhoun looked over her shoulder, noting the shattered door and the bedroom beyond. Then she looked up at the wooden ceiling, over at the portholes and bulkheads and finally down at her feet, where she now stood on wood decking. She looked back up at the uniformed feline sitting there in a high back chair, with long leather jack boots crossed gracefully over themselves, holding a cup and saucer as if she was taking afternoon tea.

In fact...she _was_ having tea.

"What the hell?" Calhoun said, brushing her hair back out of her eyes with one armor gauntlet. "Who are _you_?"

"I am Captain Amelia. Welcome aboard the Legacy." the feline female answered. Her voice was cheery and pleasant, but Calhoun frowned.

"The Legacy? What's going on? Ten seconds ago I was hunting some bugs. Is this some kind of a..."

At just that moment, the massive, rock-armored form of Mr. Arrow came through the bulkhead doors leading out of the great room. He thrust them open with both arms, ducking as he came into the room like a granite leviathan.

"What's all this then!?" He rumbled, pulling himself up to his full height.

"Whoa!" Calhoun cried, snapping up her blaster and bracing herself for action. Amelia smiled at her as she stood there, knees bent and weapon ready. Then she turned to her Captain's mate and first officer.

"Oh, it's happened again, Arrow. A minor oversight on my part that I didn't leave my bedroom door open." She set her cup into the saucer and reached out to take a chip of wood off her silver tea platter.

"Ah." Arrow said, looking from Amelia and back to the new arrival. Then he turned back to his Captain.

"Most humble apologies, Captain." He bent a little at the waist as he curtseyed.

"Nonsense, Arrow, it wasn't your doing."

"Shall I...have this cleaned up, ma'am? Begin repairs?"

Amelia sighed, looking over at the door to her bedroom. Privately she was happy for the distraction. She looked back at Arrow and gave him her brightest smile.

"No, my good man. Our guest has arrived just in time for tea. I have enough refreshments here. We'll clean up later. There's a good fellow."

Arrow hesitated a moment, looking over at Calhoun. He offered not so much as a blink that she happened to be leveling a rather large firearm at him.

"Welcome aboard, the Legacy, miss." He rumbled begrudgingly, letting go of one door handle and touching the brim of his cap. He looked over at Amelia. "Captain." he said, and then he took hold of the handle again and took one step back, closing both doors behind him. Amelia turned to her guest.

"Would you care for some tea?" She said, putting down her own placing and tidying up a little. Calhoun, instinctively feeling that Amelia was no threat, lowered her blaster and turned back to her again.

"What's going on here? Where the Hell am I? Who the Hell are you? And what the _Hell_ was that?" She stuck out her lip and blew a strand of erstwhile hair out of her face. Amelia smiled as she brought out a second cup and saucer, filling it deftly from the silver kettle and then freshening up her own.

"You, my dear, are at the mercy of a glitch. One that happens to be afflicting several dimensions at the moment."

"A what?"

"A glitch. A dimensional rift." Amelia stood up and indicated the second chair. "Please, do sit down." She stepped out from around her chair and went over to a sideboard that held a covered platter of little finger foods. Calhoun watched this gracious female feline come back over to the table and slide gracefully back into her seat as if nothing untoward was happening at all. Her blaster hung at her side in one hand and she brushed at her armor with the other, getting her bearings.

"A glitch." she said, her tone suspicious. She turned and walked over to the shattered bedroom door, kicking a few pieces of debris out her way and waving her hand around as if she could locate a hole in the air.

Amelia sipped her tea and looked on.

"Dimensional rift?" Calhoun added, patting at the air like a mime, her nose crinkling up.

Amelia smiled "Mmhmm. One that is afflicting my cabin, of all places, in the most _dreadful _manner. Although I must admit it, you are a pleasant surprise to the eyes. And quite worth the price of a door."

Calhoun turned around, her shoulders slumping a little.

"Thanks."she sighed and she came over to finally slump down into the opposite chair, which groaned under her armored weight, slender though she was.

"Interesting attire. I'm afraid I still haven't gotten your name?" Amelia went on, pushing over the second cup and saucer. Calhoun reached out and took the cup roughly, hardly noticing the delicate little handle as she closed her fist around it.

"I'm Sergeant Calhoun." she said again, clearly at a loss and shaking her head. "This dimensional glitch thing...is it an accident?" she then looked at the cup as if she couldn't believe it wasn't a grenade.

"Oh yes. I assure you, you are not in any danger." Another sip.

"I hope not, for your sake. I almost blasted Rocky there, when he came in."

"That is Mr. Arrow. My first officer. Impeccable chap. Oh, and your weapon doesn't work here, I'm afraid. Different dimensions and all that." Amelia said.

Calhoun hefted the weapon up, staring at it like it had just sprouted flowers and then looking from it, to Amelia, and then back again, she pulled the trigger, aiming it up at the ceiling. Nothing happened.

"Terrific." She snarled and brought it down on the table roughly, pushing it away. "So you gonna tell me the rest, sister, or do we nibble crumpets next?"

"Both." Amelia smiled. Her eyes were suddenly wider and luminescent, as if she had playfully enjoyed watching Calhoun try out her weapon. She seemed particularly attracted to the red glowing LED's on the gun, and the few that were glowing from Calhoun's own armor, as well.

"So, what happened to me?" The blond squad leader went on. Amelia shook her head ever so slightly and blinked her eyes back to normal.

"The glitch, if I may, is affecting our dimensions. Think of them as small wormholes in the great design. They're allowing for one person to temporarily crossover into another dimension. As far as we know, there have been no reports of a negative nature. For reasons unexplained, they amount to nothing more than short ranged little visits, really. Quite harmless." and with that, she was back to savoring her tea.

"How come this is happening?" Calhoun prompted.

"No one can say, but it is believed that they are originating from your side."

"_My_ side? How do you know?"

"Because you are not the first to crossover, such as it is. There have been others and all of them exclusively from your dimension. Video game characters, yes? Quite illuminating."

Calhoun groaned and rubbed her forehead with her fingers for a moment. "It's probably Ralph's fault." She sat up. "Great. This is just great. But you said temporary. So I can get back?"

"Oh yes, it's not permanent."

"So send me back, huh?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. It's a six hour cycle. That much we do know. The portal will re-appear and you can simply walk back on through."

"And all this happens...in your _cabin_? This is a ship, right? Like, on the water? Sails, and all that crap?"

"Yes." Amelia answered, opting not to explain interstellar winds and currents, nor the other dimensional glitches afflicting the whole of Montressor _Space_port.

"What are the odds of _that_?" Calhoun scoffed. "Are you sure you're not fuckin' with me?" her eyes narrowed, but Amelia only smiled.

"Oh, yes. There is no duplicity here. And it's not as implausible as it seems. I do believe in our respective worlds...stranger things have happened." she answered with a apologetic little shrug and a raised hand.

At that, Calhoun's eyebrows went up and she visibly relaxed.

"Yeah...you can say that again." She sighed, looking into her cup. And with a shrug, she tossed it back in one gulp. She set it down, her cheeks bulging a little as she checked to see if there was any change in Amelia's expression. But the startlingly beautiful alien feline just smiled at her and went back to sipping her own cup. So, no poison. At least that was something. Calhoun swallowed roughly with a deep gulp, loosening up a little and leaning forward to pick up a few small finger breads off the platter. When in Rome, right? And she washungry. She flicked a tiny wood chip off the table, feeling compelled to look back over at the door as she sat back. Finally, she seemed to resign herself to it and she turned back with a grimace.

"Sorry about that." she said after a moment.

"Pray don't mention it." Amelia purred, admiring the woman's pretty face. "It's not your fault."

"Others have come through, huh? What was that like?" Calhoun said, flipping her hair out of her face again. She held the small delicacies in one palm and popped one whole into her mouth to chew.

"None so pleasing to the eyes as yourself. And none so well armed and capable." Amelia said smoothly. "There was one little tenacious chap. An Italian plumber I believe. I nearly clapped him in irons."

"Really." Calhoun munched, not failing to note how this feline female seemed to have made a subtle pass at her. "How come?"

"He was only interested in acquiring gold coins."

Calhoun barked out a laugh. "I know that little fucker."

"What's it like on the other side?" Amelia asked, sipping away. "Because due to whatever is in the nature of these portals, no one from this dimension can cross _back_."

As Calhoun answered, she watched this sexy feline do a strange thing. She raised her cup up and _ lapped _at her tea, where before she had only sipped. She was staring right at Calhoun with her bright green eyes, curling her bright pink tongue in the air. Was that intentional? A hint? Great sunspots and bug guts, this was turning out to be one _helluva_ morning.

"I was doing some recon." She began simply. "Making my way through an abandoned habitat block when my men started taking indiscriminate bug fire across the valley. I heard these two crawler-spotters up on the floor up above me and I was going to take em' out. By the way...are they still going to be there when I get back, or what?"

"I shouldn't think so, no. You're spending six hours here just as you would in your own time."

Calhoun sighed, finishing the last of her treats and pulling her gloves off. "My men will be looking for me." she mumbled as she chewed. Amelia was delighted by her heart shaped face and dirty high cheekbones. In that armor, there was this distinctly sexual allure to her and you couldn't help but notice, that under all that, she was in command of rather beautiful body herself. No armorer could ever hide such a flat, toned stomach, narrow waist and tight full breasts. And from what Amelia had seen, the plates of armor on her legs only served to enhance the curve of her thighs and calves, not detract from them. And then there was that perfectly smooth plate between her legs, leaving a sexy gap between her thighs, that so obviously covered the woman's sex.

Oh yes, Amelia was very observant. So much so, she felt her nipples stiffen. The woman's rough and course manner was deliciously appealing in an otherwise dull afternoon. She couldn't help herself. The day had promised to be such a tedium and then had taken such a fortuitous turn of events, she could hardly believe her luck.

Not that she enjoyed how her ship was afflicted with dimensional glitches, at the best of times just wishing the problem would solve itself on the other side. But then, if this Sergeant Calhoun was any measure to go by, Amelia would happily keep the 'door' open.

And maybe her legs as well.

Because she was feeling rather naughty. Perhaps it was the woman's origin and sudden arrival which fed her earlier desire for some rather blatant sexual adventure and anonymity. It aroused Amelia quite quickly. That, or she was in heat. Either way, she would have to at least make sure of her guest. That would only be the polite thing to do.

"Would you like to wash? Freshen up, perhaps?" She said, uncrossing her boots and sitting up. Calhoun glanced at those wide green eyes again, two deep pools of color that she wasn't to sure how to feel about just yet.

"No thanks. I'm just gonna get dirty again."

"I like dirty." Amelia answered, her voice catching in her chest slightly, looking away from the table. "It makes for a refreshing change."

"Nice choice of words. But I'm hardly fresh." Calhoun smirked, feeling just the tiniest bit flattered. "I've been slamming around in this armor all morning."

"Do you wish to...remove it?" Amelia set her hands apart, her long delicate fingers resting on the table. "For the moment, I would be delighted if you continued to be my guest. And it's only proper to see to your comfort. We can chat more. One woman to another."

There was no mistaking she leaned forward a little, letting her breasts drop and showing off her all to obvious cleavage. Despite herself, Calhoun did glance down, noting how this feline-woman almost seemed to glow with arousal. Not bad, really. Real Pretty. She was definitely sexy but what was happening here? Did Calhoun want to find out? One minute she had been blasting goo and the next she was having tea and crumpets on another world. And what was more, the ship's Captain was coming across like a purring seductress who made it seem like hot women dropped in her lap all the time.

Maybe they did. And sure, Calhoun knew she was hot. Fighting a running battle for hours at a time every day did wonders for her body. She had a washboard stomach and bullet proof tits. For her own sake, her butt could have been a little more voluptuous, but what was there was a hard tight apple that could crack a walnut if you put it between her cheeks and asked her to flex. She was rough and sassy, sexy and blunt. Was she this feline's type? It was pretty obvious though, that _women_ were this feline's type. How did that make her feel? Why was she even _thinking_ about it? And what did she intend to do now?

She looked at the tea setting and tray of finger foods again, feeling that there were a thousand worse places she could have ended up at. She was practical enough about her situation to know that there would be no point carrying on about it. And surprisingly, the woman in her could appreciate a little like-minded company for a change. A chance to be a woman for awhile, huh? And this whole tea thing was winning her over rather fast as her adrenaline drained away.

Not much surprised Sergeant Calhoun anymore, and she was a marine who adapted to changes in battle quickly. But she surprised herself in how this didn't seem like such a bad prospect, taking a break here. And this Amelia flattered her with her blatant attraction.

_Might as well have a little fun with it. _

"Weeell, as far as taking some down time, I don't have much a choice, right?." Daintily she picked up the small tea cup ever so carefully by it's tiny handle, her face easing into a pretty smile.

"And this is some pretty good tea."

**ooo**

And so it was, Captain Amelia spent her afternoon entertaining Sergeant Calhoun. One could have said it was the beginning of friendship, for both women were delighted to find they enjoyed each others company. Where Amelia was a high cultured, refined feline of reputation, Sergeant Calhoun was a rough talking, hard charging force of nature. And in that it could have been said there was even more prospects than just friendship, because they complimented each other perfectly and had discovered they shared a sublime chemistry. And in the following three hours that Amelia entertained Calhoun, she was rather shameless about her attraction to the latter. Calhoun felt like she was drowning in it. But what was more, she found she was _enjoying_ it as well as she began to feel some of it herself.

Amelia lavishly and carelessly complimented her and touted over her so much as a cherished guest, Calhoun was feeling a little awestruck. Being fussed over was a virtual unknown to her. And Amelia kept up such a steady current of sexual tension with her subtle hints and sultry nature, that after three hours Calhoun found herself feeling unmistakably turned on.

Amelia had even gone as far as to show Calhoun the most rarest of prizes in the form of her startlingly sexy see-thru nightie that she wore to bed. Holding it up over her clothes not more than two feet from Calhoun's chair as she modeled it. Calhoun sat there, her smudged cheeks glowing a little pink and her eyes shining, looking up and down Amelia's stately body.

Some time past, Amelia had shed her officer's jacket, and there was no mistaking at all the two delectably hard points of her nipples at the end of her breasts. Showing right through the light white silk of her blouse, they were longer than any nipple Calhoun had ever seen. What was more, the high waisted, tight beige trousers Amelia had on did nothing but enhance the sex appeal of her sweeping legs and narrow waist. And Calhoun had looked at that sculpted ass more than once as Amelia went about the room.

But the nightie topped it all.

"Do you like it?" Amelia asked sweetly.

"Uh huh." Calhoun smiled softly, letting her eyes slide down Amelia's body once more, lingering on her crotch. Amelia took the nightie away then, cocking her hip and letting Calhoun stare at her openly between her legs. They had been growing more and more obvious of each other in the last hour.

Calhoun stammered and ran a hand back through her hair.

"Uhh-h-h, you know, those are great boots. I bet they could fit me. We seem to be of a size."

Amelia smiled and held out her hand and Calhoun, at a loss, took it. Amelia pulled her to her feet and held her own nightie up over the Sergeant's battle weathered armored.

"What a delightful idea. And I am certain you would look delightful in _this_ as well."

Calhoun fingered the fabric, conscious now of her bulky armor and dirty face.

"I haven't worn something like this in years." she said, a touch sadly.

"Would you like to...try it in on?" Amelia was suddenly standing closer. Calhoun felt almost drunk from her perfume and porcelain beauty, her wide green eyes and pretty lips. She was so clean it made Calhoun ache. "I have been trying to get you out of your 'clothes' for hours." the Captain finished.

Calhoun smirked.

"Well, you are _really_ close to convincing me. But I look a mess." She brushed her hair out of her face, steadying herself with her fingers on the edge of the table, one knee bent. Amelia was even closer now, holding the nightie up between them like a veil.

"I am so glad to have the pleasure of your company just now. You are an incredibly beautiful woman, Sergeant. No matter what you find yourself in."

Calhoun worked her lips a little, her mouth a touch dry. "I'm about to find myself in trouble."

Amelia cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Uh huh." Calhoun's eyes were dreamy and a little lust drunk. She sighed, reaching up and feeling the nightie again. "I love how this smells." she said after a moment, pressing it to her lips and nostrils, her eyes closing as she savored the scent.

Amelia purred a tiny bit.

"It smells like _me_." she lowered the nightie, her face not more than three inches from Calhoun's. Calhoun opened her eyes, looking right into Amelia's two green pools.

Suddenly they were kissing. Calhoun's hands coming up a little roughly to cup  
Amelia's face, tilting her head and kissing this incredibly exotic feline female passionately. She didn't care anymore. Stranger things had happened. And Calhoun was a tired, unfulfilled woman.

She was tired of how it felt to be fighting for her life every minute of the day. Tired of being at the front of a squad of thick muscled, genetically altered, sweaty men. All of them scared shitless and all of them staring at her ass. She didn't want to be part of that just now and if fate meant for her to get a six hour reprieve from it, who could blame her for going for it?

Amelia had wanted to go for it for the last two hours. Her one heeled boot came right up off the floor as she turned her face up towards Calhoun's kiss. Her gloves hands reached out, taking hold of Calhoun's armored waist, and when both women broke the kiss, they were breathing faster, faces even more flushed, and their eyes sparkling with desire.

"Take this off." Amelia whispered, running her thumbs over Calhoun's waist where she held on to the armor.

Of course there were ways. Calhoun reached down at started unclasping her armor, popping the seals and shunting the pressure. She looked over at the door and indicated it with a nod of her head.

"Are the doors locked?" She asked quietly.

""Aside from the occasional temporal disturbance, no one ever dares open my door." Amelia purred, leaning forward and nuzzling her lips against Calhoun's neck. The Sergeant's eyes rolled back in her head as she closed them, groaning a little and unsnapping the last clasp on the armor around her waist. When Amelia leaned back, Calhoun looked a little chagrined.

"I...I should have taken you up on that offer to freshen up." She was holding the armor in place with just her hands now.

All Amelia did by way of reply was kiss her again, both women finally removing the armor together and letting it fall into the chair behind Calhoun. When they broke the second kiss, Amelia stepped back and looked down and what she saw there made her tingle with delight.

"Ohhh, I just knew it." She knelt down gently to the floor. "Beautiful." She sighed.

Somehow, much as Amelia's own boots did for her, where Sergeant Calhoun had removed the armor from around her waist and ass, her bare skin was only accentuated by the armor left around it. Where her body was exposed, Amelia could see her lower midsection and washboard stomach, tapering down in one smooth uninterrupted curve between her legs. Her narrow waist did nothing but enhance it all, and then one could see the taught muscled lines of her upper thighs hinting at her fit long legs.

And quite deliciously, all she had on, in a perfunctory nod to modesty, was a simple gray military issue bikini thong, complete with her unit number stamped in the upper right corner.

Amelia's composure slipped as she came forward and started lavishing kisses across Calhoun's exposed skin, running her claw hands back around to the other woman's bare ass.

"Oh, God." Calhoun sighed, looking down, no longer caring what happened, but aching for what she knew was happening.

"Yes." she sighed.

Amelia looked up at her, her eyes wide and delighted. She pulled off her own white gloves, and with little preamble, she took a taloned finger and hooked it under the tiny spaghetti strap of Calhoun's thong and neatly snipped it apart. The other side quickly followed.

"_Fuck_." Calhoun sighed as her panties fell away into Amelia's open hand, who slid them out from under her and took them up in her hand, pressing them to her face with a deep inhale much as Calhoun had did to her nightie. She lowered them and leaned further in, settling herself to the task of what she was about to do and Calhoun brushed her fingers though Amelia's hair now, stopping with her hand at the back of her head.

"Let me show you how_ I _freshen up." Amelia purred, running her soft, wet, and slightly course little tongue across Calhoun's lower stomach. The other woman shuddered.

Then Amelia lowered her mouth and immediately closed them around the soft exposed petals of Calhoun's pussy. Calhoun was in such peek shape, her labia protruded slightly from her body, easily showing off her two soft, textured lips. Amelia immediately fell in love with them.

This wasn't the first human female she had done this to, and if asked, she might had admitted she preferred them over all others. Calhoun lacked all but the tiniest soft patch of dark hair just above her clit, and as she leaned back, Amelia reach up and slowly parted her pussy with her fingers, letting Calhoun's lips slip back out of her mouth. And then she ran her tongue up and down the center of the woman's sex as she started to lick her clean.

Calhoun shoved her chair aside with the back of her legs and found herself pressed up against the table, the table edge right across her bare ass.

Amelia spared not one inch, judiciously paying attention to Calhoun's protruding little button of a clit, and the human female was soon bucking and groaning where she stood in front of her. She must not have been ready for what Amelia was capable as a female feline and she was shuddering under the attention of that textured tongue.

"Holy _shit_!" She hissed, pulling Amelia's face into her crotch, lolling her head back and rolling her eyes as Amelia's tongue woke up pleasure centers in her she didn't know she had. She looked back down, her mouth open in lust.

"Lick it. Lick it. Lick it. Clean me." she said, lost to it and feeling her knees go weak in her power armor for the first time ever. Even her toes felt numb and she began to gasp a little, the feeling overwhelming her at the the naughty, taboo act she was permitting to be done to her body. Her first time with a woman since her academy days. Why not? Six hours from now she could be blown to bits in a combat zone back home.

"I can't...I can't..." She gasped and when Amelia's tongue physically slipped inside her, with those wicked looking fingers touching her pussy so delicately, coaxing her to release, Calhoun began to moan and grunt deeply in her chest, not giving a damn who could hear.

"Eat it. Eat it!" She snarled hard as she looked down. "Yes!"

Amelia, her mouth and tongue buried deeply between Calhoun's legs, smiled, her eyes twinkling as she stared upward at her guest. All she could do was purr and nod. And then she closed her eyes and continued to lick, thrusting in with her tongue, letting this hard bodied human woman, with the wonderfully delicious, dirty pussy, flow into her mouth. She smelled like soap and water, sweat and sex and it was Ambrosia to someone like Amelia.

Calhoun raised one armored leg over Amelia's shoulder, steadying herself. Amelia helped her do so, allowing her to spread her legs to her ministrations even more.

"Fuck yeah! Tongue me, you sexy bitch!" Calhoun cried, snapping her hips against Amelia's mouth, doing this twice like she was thrusting against her tongue, until she finally pushed hard a last time, pressing her wet pussy down over Amelia's face. And then she came. A deep, tickling pulse of pleasure rippled up through her and tickled her stomach, numbing her asshole and giving it these delightful little spasms as her wetness erupted. Lightning was shooting all the way down to her toes.

Tamora Calhoun curled her toes in her boots as she felt her wet pussy threaten to overwhelm the eager mouth of this intoxicating feline. But then, with a massive grunt of satisfaction, she broke contact and slammed her foot back down, backing up into the table with her bare ass and knocking over the tea cups where they sat in the saucers. Amelia held on, kissing and licking softly, coaxing the last out of her.

"Oh my God!" Calhoun gasped. Amelia smiled deliciously, reaching around again and caressing Calhoun's ass where she had struck the table. She licked her lips and purred, backing away.

"There we are." she said lightly. "Quite fantastic." She purred. Calhoun ran her hands back through her short blond hair as she looked down, just getting her breath back. She kept both hands clasped behind her neck, feeling weak in the knees as she looked on. Amelia, careful of her new playmate's sensitivity, kissed her all around her exposed pussy and anywhere else she could on her lower mid section.

"I haven't cum like that...in years." Calhoun sighed, watching her. Then, on an inspiration, she reached down and pulled Amelia right up onto her feet, taking the top of her silk blouse a second later and then pulling it open.

Mother of pearl buttons scattered in all directions as Amelia watched this human woman rip open her blouse.

"Oh, dear." She tutted, looking down. But she was smiling in horny delight, watching as Calhoun pulled her shirt out of her trousers and shoved it back off her shoulders, throwing Amelia's bare breasts into relief. Who's to say who it felt better for? Calhoun instantly fell in love with Amelia's skin the moment she touched her, marveling at the tiny, soft, cream colored fur all across her body.

"It's like caressing a silk sheet." She sighed, already tracing her fingertips over Amelia's shoulders and down around her breasts. Uncaring, she then lowered her head and took Amelia's right nipple into her mouth, moving Amelia's hands from around her waist and gently but firmly forcing them back around behind her own.

Amelia groaned, permitting herself to be restrained and enjoying it as well. Calhoun overpowering her, holding Amelia's hands behind her waist and and making her arch her back, and so therefore thrust her breasts up to her mouth.

Calhoun was simply amazed as she continued to suck Amelia's incredible nipples. They were longer than her own and a deep, rich pink color that no Earth woman could hope to match. And they were so warm, with their erect length and texture. An absolute delight to taste. She went from one breast to the other, rolling the nipples around in her mouth, sucking on them softly, loving how the smallish areola felt against her lips and how the tiny fur tickled her face.

Amelia was purring now, literally purring, deep down in her chest. At some point Calhoun released her arms and moved her hands down to her ass, and Amelia brought her hands back up to brush Calhoun's sassy blonde hair back out of her eyes. She was cooing softly as she watched the human female suckle her breasts.

"Oh, yes. Oh, that is delightful." she sighed.

Calhoun felt the last of her inhibitions fade away and gripping Amelia's ass firmly, she bodily picked up her, moving her kisses up to Amelia's delicate chest and neckline.

Amelia laughed softly, her head back, steadying herself as she brought her legs up around Calhoun's waist. She was feeling like a queen as this powerful marine picked her up and turned her towards the bedroom. She was hugging Calhoun's face to her chest, mewling slightly as she played with that sweet blonde hair.

"Yes, take me to bed, my lovely human." she sighed.

Calhoun didn't even hesitate. She walked them both back right through the shattered door and into the quiet confines of Amelia's private quarters. She knew there was a bed in here and she wasn't mistaken.

They were kissing passionately as Calhoun stopped, setting Amelia down at the edge of the bed and then pushing her down onto her seat. For a moment, they could hardly break away. Then Calhoun did manage to straighten up, breaking the kiss and going through the process of beginning to shed her power armor as Amelia sat there in front of her. Amelia sat back on her hands and let her eyes linger on her new lovers naked sex. Calhoun let her look, smiling as she worked off her armored suit.

It was intoxicating, stripping down like this, as her sweet feline would reach out and drag the tips of her wicked claws across Calhoun's bare skin like the edge of a razor. It heightened her body in ways she hadn't thought possible, and finally she was down to just her boots, picking up one leg and then the other and popping them off to be added to the pile of battle scarred carapace next to the bed.

Amelia sighed, watching and admiring this patiently. And when Calhoun was down to just her matching tank top, her eyes widened in delight, the breath catching in her throat. Oh, how she loved the smooth, flawless pale skin of Calhoun's perky breasts when she stripped off her light tank top and stood before her completely naked. She sighed deeply, her eyes heavy and lustful.

"You are so beautiful, my dear." she purred in her throat.

Calhoun smiled, reaching back and unclasping her dog tags, which she tossed aside with a jingle. Then, one hand on her hip, she motioned at Amelia's boots.

"Let's have em." she said.

"Well now, that does sound like an order." Amelia smiled. "And I do believe I outrank you." she teased. But she _did_ lift her foot and present it to Calhoun. The hard charging soldier took her leg and raised it high, unzipping the seem at the back of the boot and sliding it off in one smooth motion. She let go and reached down for the second boot but Amelia teasingly took her bare foot and brushed her toes over Calhoun's hard nipple, showing off her agility.

Calhoun grinned and quickly seized Amelia's ankle. Holding it in one hand and pressing the feline toes to her nipple herself. Amelia squeezed the hard pink little nipple ever so slightly and this had Calhoun's full attention. She groaned with desire and with both hands, raised back up Amelia's sensuous foot and kissed her directly beneath those toes, tickling her something awful.

Amelia laughed a delightfully little chuckle, as Calhoun smirked and set her foot up on her shoulder to go back to the second boot. Amelia easily balanced herself back on her elbows.

"Well, if there's any insubordination, you'll just have to punish me."Calhoun said softly, tugging off the second boot and tossing it aside.

"I can think of many ways to punish you." Amelia purred, leaving one leg up on Calhoun's shoulder and rubbing the outside of her naked thigh with the other. She spread her legs then, letting Calhoun see the wet spot that had formed at the crotch of her extra tight beige trousers. A minute later and they were being tugged off as well, leaving Amelia reclining in only her blouse, lavishly letting the human woman admire her body, noting the patterns on her skin and seeing her delight in the alien beauty.

"Sexy little kitty." Calhoun said, tossing Amelia's trousers aside and going back to rubbing her foot alongside her face, staring at Amelia in deep desire. She had straddled Amelia's other leg, rubbing her wet pussy back and forth on her shin, across the light patterned spots of color and soft fur that was part of Amelia's complexion.

"Do you like the patterns on my skin?" Amelia purred, playing with her own nipples and moving her leg back and forth across Calhoun's sex. She was languid and in deep heat, loving the feel of the smooth skinned human female. They both could smell the rich scent of aroused pussy.

Calhoun nodded.

"Do you like the soft fur of my body?" Amelia licked her own discrete fangs with her little tongue.

Another nod.

"The color?"

Another.

"Do you want to taste my rich cream and lick my little star?" Amelia purred, sitting just so, so that Calhoun could see both between her legs.

"Yes." the blonde woman groaned, turning her head and running her tongue up the bottom of Amelia's foot, making her shudder.

"I want you to leave scratches on my back." Tamora Calhoun sighed. "On my body. I want to feel your legs locked around me and your fur tickling my nipples. I want to be smothered by your exotic body. I want those scratches to sting tomorrow when I think of you." She was lost to her lust, forgetting all else.

She lowered Amelia's foot and took her other leg out from between her own. She came onto the bed then, on her knees and lowering herself over Amelia, who obediently spread her legs wide open in invitation. Farther than Calhoun could have managed, lest she had been a gymnast.

They kissed again, hard and deep, breast to breast, as Amelia leaned back on her elbows and let herself be taken. She felt Calhoun's strong fingers find her sex for the first time, grinding against her exposed lips and massaging her deeply. Both women, lip locked, chuckled and purred softly with their lips pressed together, tongues playing.

Amelia then dropped her head back as Calhoun let her kisses trail down her exposed throat, moving back to those incredible silken breasts. But then she was sliding down, grinning as she shifted around and raised Amelia's legs high in the air.

Amelia's head came up, knowing what that meant, as Calhoun slipped her legs over her strong shoulders.

She was kissing the inside of Amelia's creamy thighs a moment later, running her hands over her flat bare stomach and up to her breasts. The tiny fur of Amelia's skin was like an ocean of silk and Calhoun shuddered. Amelia bit her lip.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." The human female grinned. And then she took Amelia into her mouth, repaying the earlier play.

It was different than what Calhoun had come to know. Amelia's lips, and her sex as a whole, were slightly longer, with the lips of her labia more pronounced, softer, if that was possible, and tapering up to an exposed clit that was as rich a pink as her nipples. Calhoun watched as she gently blew on it, seeing it tighten with little goose pimples that made Amelia moan deep in her throat.

The scent was exotic beyond compare and for a moment, Calhoun wondered if she wasn't under some pheromone-type spell.

Then she tasted the clear moisture running down Amelia's lips to her cute little pucker.

And she stopped caring after that.

**ooo**

An old deckhand, one who had seen a fifty decks and fifty years before the mast, sat outside the armory door, a deck down from the Captain's quarters, off to the side, down a short flight of steps. He was scrubbing six-pounder cannon balls clean with a wire brush with a tot of rum handy in a mug, courtesy of Mr. Arrow's leniency. He had orders, he did, to keep an ear out for any kind of squalls coming from the Captain's quarters. But there was little worry.

He had served on this ship for three years now, and he knew what kind of squalls to be on the listen for. He paused a moment, hearing the muffled mewling and yowls of his lady Captain in heat. His face split into a toothy grin.

Oh yes, he knew what sounds to listen for.

He knew indeed.

**ooo**

Three hours later, Calhoun stood in front of Amelia, clipping on the last of her Armor as the ship's Captain stood there in nothing but her silk blouse, buttoned only once almost as if in afterthought. She was assisting Calhoun in what way she could, demurely keeping her eyes averted as Calhoun stared at her boldly.

And at the last, tugging on her gloves, Calhoun raised Amelia's chin up and gave her a soft kiss that soon changed to a hard, passionate mashing of lips. Amelia's one leg came up, gripping Calhoun's armor with her claws, and she had to resist the urge to climb right up on this human warrior then and there. Both women could hardly keep away from each other.

The kiss ended with Calhoun's gauntlet's around Amelia's waist and gripping her bare ass strongly. The softer, more delicate feline-female permitted it. She enjoyed their respective roles now and relished Calhoun's boldness and strength.

"Gotta go." Calhoun said, her forehead pressed against Amelia's.

"Yes, yes you do, my dear." Amelia sighed, kissing her again.

And then, literally forcing themselves to break contact, they parted. Calhoun turned and scooped up her long blaster where it had been leaned against the wall, and, almost naked, Amelia leaned there herself, her long legs out straight with her hands behind her back.

Calhoun sniffed once, smiling.

"I know where that glitch is now. I'm gonna go back there and _own_ that building."

"Yes?" Amelia answered.

Calhoun took her chin in her hand again and kissed Amelia a final time.

"Of course. Gotta have a way to get back here, don't I?" And then, hefting her rifle, she gave her darling Amelia a wink, before turning around and jogging right back through thin air.

Amelia watched her go, the rush of displaced air blowing her shirts tails about. She was already gripping a breast, her hand buried between her legs, her eyes half closed with all the promised delights there were to look forward too.

It simply left her purring.

The End.


End file.
